User talk:MoffRebus
Hi, welcome to Midkemia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arutha conDoin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 16:13, 3 April 2009 Cool. Timeline policy I started a discussion here about the timeline. Please add your opinion, as you are the most active user on this wiki.--Iner22 17:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Your images I have no idea where you are getting you're images from. Pug doesn't have blonde hair. - I-am-a-panda Hi thanks for the message I'll note for future reference. I'm just getting used to added to wikia I've never used it before.--Anshudublin 05:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC)anhsudublin Thanks for the help Hey Moff thanks for the help on Silverthorn, I am going to try to help out more and more. TwoFish 17:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Gods of Kelewan Is done. Fatidiot1234 23:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Humans Do you seriously plan or expect someone else to write an article with this title? If not, why don't you stop doing this? Fatidiot1234 23:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Puttings Humans in double square brackets. Fatidiot1234 23:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Something you might want to check out Are you a fan of Tad Williams's Memory, Sorrow and Thorn? Here's a wiki. http://memorysorrowthorn.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Sorrow_and_Thorn_Wiki Fatidiot1234 04:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Military Units I just added two cavalry units from Yabon, but couldn't quite decide on a category listing. I saw "Soldiers" but wasn't sure how the person who originally used that intended it. Should we have a "Military Units" category for named units, or would they go under "Soldiers"? Thoughts...TripCyclone 22:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) No particular reason for having Units capitalized other than being a title. Works either way. I'll mark the one you mentioned.TripCyclone 23:53, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Consistancy Thanks for the tips. I tried hard to avoid the past/present tense issue but guess I missed some. I will go back and try to add some of the "appearances" details. I had wondered about that. I had not thought about the "Baron XXX" part, so I'll do a move to correct the titles. I figure links within other articles are okay, like I had in Terrance, as it helps to portray that the person was a Baron, or Duke, at the referenced point. And I agree with the links. You'll notice I linked some pretty basic characters in the Messenger Corps article, and tried to create pages for them. I tried to use The Wood Boy and The Messenger as test runs. I would like your thoughts as I've noticed you have done a lot. I agree that consistancy helps. One question that came to mind is regarding the level of detail. I don't want to spoil too much of the books, but do feel that details on here can be important. If you could take a look at the details in the Terrance article, what are your thoughts regarding the level of detail I provided. It basically summerizes the entire story, but I thought that it was an important aspect of his role in the overall world. I would agree that putting down which tree he picked his nose by (not that that detail was present) is going a bit too far with detail, but putting down the details about his cold was important since it was important to the story. Since he isn't really seen in ANY other books at the moment, I'd consider his page much more detailed than I might consider doing with a character like Pug. Pug spans so much that getting that detailed about him could turn into an entire book upon itself. I was going to start over with all the books and carefully work through the books comparing details to what's on here. I was also going to look at the catagories and try to refine them a bit (like Islemen and Isleman), and see where I might be able to help out. I happened to see the timeline you have up here and will try to help with that by adding major charactors or plot devices if I come across them. I tend to use talk pages to when I can, just as a heads up, that way we aren't passing messages back and forth on our own talk pages about particular page details (like if you have thoughts about Terrance, put them onto his talk page; thoughts about Messenger Corps on that talk page; etc.). Like you hinted at, better to work together than against each other.TripCyclone 21:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Discrepency I came across a single detail that seemed odd and in the process of looking through details, I am wondering if there might be some timeline problems. During the Siege of Crydee, Martin mentions picking Garrett five years earlier. This is year four of the war, which started at least a year after Pug's choosing. Pug's choosing was one year after Garret's (Martin mentioned picking him a year earlier on the day of Pug's choosing), meaning Martin should have said six years. While looking into this, I was looking at the timeline page. Based on the layout, I adjusted Garrett's choosing to Year 11 since Pug's choosing was Year 12. Then I saw the part about Roland coming to Crydee in Year 10. Based on Pug's musings during his choosing, Roland arrived a year earlier, though it isn't clear if this was before or after Garret's choosing, so I didn't change anything. I did update Roland's page, which said he arrived a year before the Riftwar. With this, I looked at when the Riftwar started. It is shown as starting in the Spring of Year 13. As I was thinking through details regarding the events leading up to the visit to the King, I remembered reading the Pug's riding lessons began roughly 14 months after his choosing. Using the 9-calender year, that would place the lessons square in the middle of winter. Yet, during the ride itself, a week later, there is mention of the summer breeze. The shipwreck being several weeks later as the summer ends and autumn begins, followed by the ride to the king during the winter, with the Riftwar starting the following Spring. This places the ride close to Midsummer. With the use of a 9 month calender, the timeline seems to have mistakes. Using our 12-month calender doesn't work, but lines things up better. Ignoring how many months are in the year, the way the seasons line up, it almost seems like the ride is either one or two years after Pug's choosing. Either way, the 9-month calender doesn't seem to match up. Either Feist got some details incorrect (it was his first book, so he could have refined things later), or we have details about the length of the year incorrect. Do you remember where you read about the 9-month deal so I can check it out? Thoughts?TripCyclone 00:58, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I haven't gotten to Servent again yet. Just finished the Magician: Apprentice. I see the calender you mentioned. Seems they derived it from the RPG. I may contact them and see which RPG they are talking about, the computer games or the original written RPG's. TripCyclone 11:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Kelewanians Okay. Thanks for that info. I hadn't thought about that the difference possible locations servants may be from. I'll remember to mark them that way for now on unless there is a clear indication of their origins.TripCyclone 01:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Naming Policy I hadn't thought about this before, but it seems we have a difference of opinion on how to write names and associated page titles. A suggestion was made that maybe we lay out some ground rules for how to write names and titles. Please come weigh in at Forum:Naming_Policy TripCyclone 14:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC)